the_ever_aftersfandomcom-20200214-history
Lena LaMarelle
Jaqueline LaMarelle, or more commonly known by her nickname Lena, is one of Rory Landon and Chase Turnleaf's best friends and also is part of the third and newest Triumvirate. Her parents died in a car accident when she was four in September. After the accident, Lena's grandmother "took over" and cared for them. As she grew up and met Rory, Lena became an aspiring inventor and a magician, as she is a descendant of Madame Benne, one of the greatest inventors of the history of EAS. Lena's Tale was Jack and the Beanstalk, which she had gotten in 6th grade (Of Giants and Ice), and was a completed one. It is most likely that Rory's Tale had "ignited" Lena's. Appearance Based on the covers of the first and third book, Lena has dark, brown skin, hazel eyes, and black, braided hair with blue beads. She has round-ish black glasses, small, gold hoop earrings, and is possibly the shortest one in the third Triumvirate. Since the second book, she also carries around Melodie (see Relationships). Later on, she gets golden hands. Personality Lena is very smart girl, since she has a photographic memory. She loves to read books, create inventions and spells with the help of Melodie. She is very good with parents and is preratherarming, as Rory said in the first book. She also has a "fearless leader mode", which puts her in a mood where she will lead the way into any battle, conversation, etc. Relationships Aurora "Rory" Landon - ' Lena is one of Rory's best friends and the first person Rory met when she first came to EAS. She is one of the members of the third Triumvirate with her and Chase Turnleaf. 'Chase Turnleaf - ' At first, it seemed that Lena and Chase weren't really friends, just acquaintances. But soon after Rory came, they started become friends. Now, they are part of the third Triumvirate together with Rory. 'Kyle Zipes - ' In the first book, Lena reveals that she has a crush on Kyle Zipes, when Rory and her had a sleepover. In the third book, Kyle invites Lena to dance, but she unfortunately can't because of Miriam's Tale. They later kiss and go out. 'George LaMarelle- He is Lena's older brother, who is in high school, and she loves him very much. She helps George out on his quest "George and the Dragon" by telling him where Chase, Rory, and the draconus melodius. Jenny LaMarelle - She is Lena's older sister. Jenny is very strict and sometimes mean to Lena. She still loves her, but she can be a bit harsh sometimes. Melodie - ' Melodie is Madame Benne's old harp, and now, Lena is her mistress. She helps Lena out with spells and inventions, adding input to what Madame Benne did if she is doing something similar. Melodie was found by Lena on her Tale. Solange or also known as The Snow Queen was looking for Melodie, in hopes that the harp could tell her how to escape the Glass Mountain. 'Gran - ''' Gran is Lena's grandmother. She took care of Lena and her siblings after her parents died in a car accident. Gran is very strict with Lena, and doesn't let her do many experiments at home. Gran does not support lying, but she lies to Maggie Wright and Amy, Rory's mother, and her mother's assistant. '''Madame Benne- She is Lena's rolemodel. And Lena is her descendant. Weapon of Choice Lena at first used a spear to battle her enemies, but now, she uses her inventions like the Bats of Destruction or any other one of her creations. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:A to Z